Las guapas están más ricas
by Hotarubi86
Summary: "Ninguna madre olvida el día que nació su primer hijo, y Mery no es una excepción. Pera el cumpleaños de su retoño tiene preparado algo especial que cocinará con amor en la parrilla de Terminus. Algo que hará las delicias de su hijo, cuyo gusto es conocido por todos. "Las guapas están más ricas" (Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside)


**Bienvenidos a Terminus**

El aviso de los observadores había alertado de la llegada de nueva cabezas al recinto hacía poco más de una hora y todos estaban preparados para la llegada del grupo. Iban armados, pero no demasiado, y tan solo eran cuatro; dos hombres adultos, una mujer joven y un chico que no llegaba a la mayoría de edad.

Traspasaron la verja del cruce de vías, mirando con ojos esperanzados las letras que formaban la palabra Terminus en las ventanas de la fachada norte, como todos. Al principio eso era lo más duro. Más incluso que las suplicas y lamentos que venían después. El acabar con la esperanza de la gente que entraba en Terminus. Pero solo lo fue al principio... como a todo, uno se acostumbra.

Gareth bajó los prismáticos y se alejo de la ventana. Quería saludar personalmente a aquel grupo.

Por extraño que pareciera, le resultaba agradable hablar con ellos y explicarle como funcionaba aquello, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Se acarició el costado derecho, ya no le dolía como cuando le partieron las tres costillas de una patada, aquellos a los que dio asilo, pero hacía por recordar el dolo, para no perder el objetivo.

Bajo el tramo de escaleras que le separaba de la planta baja, y llegó al patio de la barbacoa casi a la par que los recién llegados.

Que él apareciera por un costado los sobresaltó y durante unos instantes se mostraron recelosos. Eso lo hacía divertido, muy divertido.

—Tranquilos — alzó las manos —. No voy armado, aquí dentro no es necesario. Lo pone en los carteles.

Mostrando una sonrisa confiada y despreocupada se acercó un par de pasos a ellos, lentamente. Los dos hombres que componían el grupo titubearon un poco, pero menos que el joven. Sin embargo la chica, que no podría superar los veinticinco bajó rápidamente su pequeño revolver y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque algo temerosa.

— Estaréis hambrientos — dijo Mery, sonriendo al mayor de sus hijos con cordialidad — . Os serviré algo.

Lentamente los cuatro integrantes del grupo se acercaron a la barbacoa y al ver la comida que Mery les ofrecía bajaron la guardia, como era usual. Pero la chica se quedó mirando a Gareth unos segundos más, lo que hizo que él la mirase con más atención.

Estaba delgada, como las modelos de las revistas antes de los retoques fotográficos y del trabajo de los maquilladores, su rostro estaba ligeramente sucio por el polvo del camino, el sudor y seguramente restos de lagrimas o incluso salpicaduras de sangre malamente limpiadas ocn la mano o la manga de la chaqueta. Pero sus rasgos eran suaves, dulces. Y sus ojos, ligeramente enrojecidos, no sabía si del miedo o de la emoción de saberse, o mejor dicho creerse a salvo, estaban algo enrojecidos, pero tenían un iris de un verde claro, particularmente bonito.

—Acércate con el resto — la invitó, acercándose a ella —. Dame un plato para...

—Lia — dijo la joven con voz suave.

—Para Lia — sonrió Gareth.

Mery obedeció, fingiendo una despreocupación que realmente no sentía. Pues para ella conocer el nombre de los nuevos era algo innecesario y odiaba que se presentasen. Pese a que su hijo mayor la obligaba a decir su nombre a cada grupo pues aseguraba que eso les daría confianza.

—Soy Gareth.

Dejó pasar unos instantes, la prueba de confianza.

— No quiero incomodaros pero nos gustaría ver vuestras armas, solo verlas.

— Claro — tomo la palabra la chica en primer lugar y le tendió su revolver sin dudar.

Albert y Marcus se acercaron con tranquilidad, mostrándose tranquilos y amistosos, dando la bienvenida a los nuevos, y sin imponerlos nadas les dijeron que debían cachearlos, devolviendo sus armas a continuación. Aquello siempre les hacía perder todo el miedo y desconfianza. Y así les invitaron a pasara al interior de una de las salas.

Gareth se quedó con su madre, viendo como el pequeño grupo se alejaba y la joven se volteaba antes de perderle de vista para mirarle una vez más.

—Es una chica guapa — dijo a su madre.

—Eso es irrelevante...

—No, seguro que sabe mejor — la miró de soslayo con una ligera sonrisa.

— No sé que decirte.

— Sería perfecta para una ocasión especial — dijo antes de alejarse hacía el otro extremo del patió.

Aquella ultima frase dejó a su madre pensativa.

Mery era una de las pocas personas que aun medía el tiempo con los antiguos calendarios y sabía en que día y mes se encontraba, al igual que sabía que quedaba apenas una semana para que su hijo mayor cumpliera veintiochos años. Esa podía ser una ocasión perfecta para usar a la jovencita de cuyo nombre prefería no acordarse.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicuelas... bueno esto es solo la primera parte del fanfic habrá otra, pero no estaba muy inspirada para escribirla, así que dejo esta por acá que entra en el reto y el resto lo subiré cuando me visite la musa. <em>

Visitar le foro:** Open! Walker Inside**


End file.
